closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Pioneer-United Artists Communications
Background: Pioneer-United Artists Communications Co., Ltd. (パイオニア・ユナイテッド・アーティスト・コミュニケーションズ株式会社 Paionia Yunaiteddo ātisuto komyunikēshonzu kabushikigaisha) commonly referred to as Pioneer-United Artists Communications (パイオニア・ユナイテッドアーティスツ・コミュニケーションズ Paionia yunaiteddoātisutsu komyunikēshonzu), is a Japanese multinational corporation based in Tokyo, Japan that specializes in digital entertainment products. The company was founded by Nozomu Matsumoto in 1969 in Tokyo as a radio and speaker repair shop, and its current president is Susumu Kotani. 1st Logo (1983-1998) Logo: On a black background, a ring of yellow, lime green and orange sparkles moves to the center of the screen to encircle a gold tuning fork. Then, the ring and tuning fork turn into the Omega symbol (in golden orange) and zoom out to the left to make room for "PIONEER", and the whole thing turns periwinkle. We then fade into another screen which reads "presented by PIONEER ENTERTAINMENT (USA) L.P." Over a black background, we see a giant pattern of blue crystallized "UAs", styled like the 9th logo. The pattern smoothly merges together to form one minimum-sized "UA" as it zooms out. A streak of light glides by to slash the "A", leaving spikes on the "A". Then "United Artists", in ITC Avant Garde Gothic, fades in underneath and the logo shines. Trivia: This logo was animated by Rhythm & Hues in 1987. Appeared on their 1988 showreel. Variants: *Variants with the logo colored gold and blue with white outlines have been used. *A blue-colored variant with "The Art of Entertainment" below the logo exists. *On special edition Laserdiscs, the words "Special Edition" appear in gold 3D lettering below the logo. *In its early years, the MGM/UA Communications logo preceded this logo. In its later years, the logo would be by itself, starting from the point where the UA logo has already merged from the giant pattern, and the byline "An MGM/UA Communications Company" appears underneath. A prototype version can be seen on The Living Daylights, one of the first films to use this logo. The print logo in blue zooms in, and then "United Artists" fades in below. *A black & white version was used on reissues of UA films in the said colors. Occasionally, only the "swoosh" part of the animation is shown (with the MGM/UA Communications logo). This is seen on License to Kill, All Dogs Go to Heaven, and Rocky V, among others. *On the 1988 Rhythm & Hues showreel (which can be viewed here), the logo animates at a smoother rate. *There is a still version appears at the end of Pink Panther: A Pink Christmas. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The circle and the tuning fork merging into the Pioneer logo. Quite nice animation for the time, though the Special Edition text on the variant is cheaply inserted. The merging and zooming out of the logo and the slashing of the "A". CGI effects. Music/Sounds: A whimsical synth tune. A low bass sound, followed by a jet engine-like "swoosh" and a single note timed with the logo shining. Other times, it's silent. Availability: Same as Toshiba Miramax Communications Logo. 2nd Logo (1998-2000) Logo: On a black background, a ring of yellow, lime green and orange sparkles moves to the center of the screen to encircle a gold tuning fork. Then, the ring and tuning fork turn into the Omega symbol (in golden orange) and zoom out to the left to make room for "PIONEER", and the whole thing turns periwinkle. We then fade into another screen which reads "presented by PIONEER ENTERTAINMENT (USA) L.P." Over a black background, we see a giant pattern of blue crystallized "UAs", styled like the 9th logo. The pattern smoothly merges together to form one minimum-sized "UA" as it zooms out. A streak of light glides by to slash the "A", leaving spikes on the "A". Then "United Artists", in ITC Avant Garde Gothic, fades in underneath and the logo shines. Variant: Same as 1st Logo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The circle and the tuning fork merging into the Pioneer logo. Quite nice animation for the time, though the Special Edition text on the variant is cheaply inserted. The merging and zooming out of the logo and the slashing of the "A". CGI effects. Music/Sounds: A whimsical synth tune. A low bass sound, followed by a jet engine-like "swoosh" and a single note timed with the logo shining. Other times, it's silent. Availability: Same as Toshiba Miramax Communications Logo. Final Note: in October 22, 2000, Pioneer-United Artists Communications Co., Ltd. was Finally Dissolved assets Merged into Titmouse Communications About Being Demerged with Pioneer Corporation and United Artists anyways it has been spun off its non-entertainment assets in October 22, 2000 as the Pioneer-United Artists Communications, and it was renamed the remaining Pioneer-United Artists Communications as Pioneer-United Artists Communications but an Original Pioneer-United Artists Communications was Chapter 14 Bankruptcy Liquidation Sale assets Acquired by Hitachi About Being Merged with Pioneer Corporation and United Artists although an Original Pioneer-United Artists Communications was Rebranded in October 22, 2014 as beIn Media Group. Category:Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Production Logos Category:1980s production logos Category:1990s production logos Category:Defunct Category:Japan Category:Companies Category:Production Companies Category:Film production companies Category:Television production companies